Believe
by Akumaderwelt
Summary: Parce que dans notre société on ne crois plus à l'amour. Et pourtant, on ne sais jamais ce qui peux arriver... Quand une rencontre improbable redonne l'espoir à Sasuke, noyé au milieu de ses démons. [UA] Petit OS Sasunaru sans grande prétention, suite envisageable.


_Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue sur l'une de mes fictions pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas._

 _C'est un peu sur un coup de tête que cet OS à vu le jour, j'ai laissé de côté mes autres fictions pour publier ceci. Pour les explications et mon racontage de vie ça serait à la fin !_

 **/!\** _Cet os est à propos de relations homosexuelles, si ça ne vous plaît pas, personne ne vous force à rester ! Vous êtes prévenus._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien maheureusement, ce sont les personnages issus de l'imagination fertile de notre cher Kishimoto sensei. Cependant c'est un UA don l'univers n'est pas celui du manga. Désolée messieurs dames. De plus je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas respecter les caractères des personnages._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'ai longtemps pensé que l'amour c'était le grand mensonge de notre époque, le grand absent de notre siècle. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sortent tous les soirs, se bourrent la gueule, fument, se droguent et baisent. Non il ne font plus l'amour, ils baisent seulement, comme si ils avaient peur d'un surplus d'intimité, de trop de proximité. Ils n'osent plus tomber amoureux, ils ont peur d'eux-mêmes, ne font plus confiance à personne mais font semblant de sympathiser avec tous , tous ça pour une sorte de vulgaire concours de popularité. C'est à celui qui aurait le plus de copines dans son lit, celui qui s'enfilera le plus d'alcool, celui qui s'enfumera au point d'oublier la réalité.

Ils n'osent plus faire face, la vérité c'est qu'ils ont peur, peur du futur, peur du monde. Alors pour moi, cet amour universelle devenu mythique à fini au rang de chimère dans une société prônant la violence et la vulgarité.

J'ai essayé pourtant, je me suis attaché à certaines personnes, j'ai cru en aimer avant d'être déçu une fois encore. Je pensais ne rien ressentir.

Et puis je t'ai rencontré toi. C'était improbable n'est ce pas ? Une pauvre semaine de vacances sous le soleil, un endroit où tu n'aurais même pas du aller si ta famille s'y était pris plus tôt pour ces vacances. Je pensais passer, comme à mon habitude, des jours seul, à observer les uns, les autres, sans trop m'y intéressé. Je ne pensais pas que l'un de cette joyeuse bande viendrait m'aborder pour me demander de les rejoindre. Bien sûr je pensais que ça ne serait que temporaire, que je me lasserais d'eux d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Mais le lendemain, tu es arrivé, et je n'ai plus vu que toi. Toi et ton sourire en coin, tes mimiques stupides, ton rire joyeux, toi et tes yeux bleus qui m'ont fixés si souvent.

Je ne mentirais pas, à partir du moment où j'ai croisé ton regard j'ai vu mon monde s'écrouler. Bien que je n'y croyais pas encore. Après tout, je n'était qu'un pauvre gars banal, paumé dans un océan d'incertitudes. Alors je n'ai rien tenté. Pendant deux jours je t'ai regardé, on s'est emmerdés mutuellement, on s'est rapprochés. Et puis il y a eu cette rumeur comme quoi mon amie, la jolie fille aux cheveux ébène et à la peau encore plus matte que la tienne, te plaisait. J'ai souri, je n'ai rien dit. Ça me paraissait si logique, même moi je la trouvais plus que mignonne avec son grand sourire et son enthousiasme permanent. Et pourtant tu as démenti cette rumeur. Mais je n'ai toujours pas voulu y croire, malgré ces filles qui me rapportait ton regard qui me suivait, ton comportement un peu étrange envers moi.

Non je n'y ai pas cru avant que tu ne vienne de toi-même, ce soir là où la musique résonnait à nos oreilles, faisant battre nos cœurs à l'unisson. Et tu m'as pris à part, tu a vaguement essayé de m'expliquer, en bégayant un peu, c'était plutôt mignon. Et tu m'as demandé ça comme si c'était une broutille, tu t'en fichais de savoir si ça allait durer ou non. Mon masque d'impassibilité s'est craqué à ce moment là, et j'ai abandonné tout sens commun. Je ne voyais plus que toi. Je pense avoir passé les plus beaux jours de ma vie cette semaine, dans tes bras, entouré de joyeux lurons trouvant sans cesse de nouvelles activités. Et pour ça j'aimerais te remercier. Car sans toi, cette été la j'aurais replongé, rouvrant les cicatrices qui couvraient déjà mon corps.

Mais ce n'était qu'une semaine. Une pauvre semaine. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais s'attacher aussi vite. Et quand je suis parti je n'ai pu retenir les larmes et je me suis laissé aller contre toi, contre les filles et les garçons qui avait partagé mon quotidien tout le long de cette semaine. Je t'ai vu tu sais, toi aussi tu faisais semblant d'être fort, mais je t'ai vu pleurer autant que moi. Je suis rentré, seul à nouveau, mais j'avais l'espoir de te revoir.

Je me souviens de ce message que tu m'as envoyé. Ce tout premier message ou tu m'as dit que même si tout cela n'avait été qu'éphémère, tu m'aimais. Et je t'ai répondu la seule chose que je pouvais je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi. Alors on commencé nos conversations sans aucun sens, nos délires stupides qui nous rapprochaient encore plus, nos petites compétitions pour soutenir nos intérêts, nos Skype où tu perdais tout tes moyens et tu n'osais plus parler, sauf pour dire tes éternels conneries.

Puis l'hiver est arrivé, et pour moi des nouvelles crises. Non je n'ai jamais été fort, je n'ai pas confiance en moi, je suis trop stressé et je n'ai plus vraiment d'espoir dans ce monde. J'ai surmonté tout cela grâce à toi, à tes messages rose bonbons dont on se moquaient, à tes conneries et tes menaces pas très crédibles. Je n'ai rien fait cette année la, je mangeais normalement, je ne me faisais plus mal, je souriais à tes messages même si la nuit je pleurais ton absence chaque jour. Car c'était chaque jour plus douloureux.

Tu m'as apporté presque une année entière de bonheur, mais je n'ai pu lutter contre moi-même. J'y ai réfléchis si longtemps, si tu savais. Mais ça me paraissait alors si logique que je ne te méritais pas, que j'entravais ta vie amoureuse. Je voulais juste que tu trouve quelqu'un de mieux que moi, ce n'est pas difficile à trouver pourtant. Quelqu'un proche de toi, qui te rendrait heureux comme je ne pouvais pas le faire. Alors oui, je suis désolée d'avoir tout brisé, d'avoir abandonné, d'avoir perdu tout espoir. Mais tu méritais tellement mieux que le déchet que je suis.

Et ça a recommencé tu sais, cette anxiété quotidienne, ces crises de stress, d'angoisse. Cette peur continue d'abandon et ce rejet de toute compassion à mon égard. Je ne veux pas qu'on me crois faible. Mais une complicité telle que la nôtre ne s'éteint pas facilement, c'était dur je sais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'envoyer tes messages, juste pour savoir si tu allais bien, pour savoir si tu avais trouver mieux que moi. Alors ce jour où tu as arrêté de me répondre j'ai eu mal. Si mal. J'ai attendu longtemps avant que tu ne m'explique pourquoi. Et à ce moment là je replongeais déjà au beau milieu de mes pires démons. Et tu m'as dit, tu m'as dit à quel point ça t'étais douloureux de me parler, de faire comme si, de m'oublier. Et j'ai compris. J'ai essayé d'arrêter de te contacter. C'était tout aussi dur que de t'oublier.

Tu sais, une instabilité mentale, ça ne te préviens pas à l'avance, même pas un petit mail pour t'annoncer qu'une phase pas très joyeuse s'annonce. Alors, comme à beaucoup d'autres, ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Je ne tiens plus la pression, mes crises de stress me hantent chaque jour, mon anxiété sociale grandit au point de m'envahir. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus l'envie de rien. Plus envie de sortir, de voir des amis -si tant est qu'ils le soient encore-, même plus envie de dormir et manger me dégoûte au plus haut point. Mais je me force tu vois, je ne veux pas inquiéter quelqu'un. Je suis fort en apparence, ils ne doivent pas savoir. Alors je fais semblant, semblant d'être heureux, semblant de t'avoir oublié. Je me force à sortir de temps en temps, je mange comme tout le monde en essayant d'oublier mon envie continuelle de vomir, je dors, des fois, quelques heures, pas plus. J'ai tout arrêté, je ne supporte plus rien ni personne. Même mes études, si chères à mes mieux sont en train de partir en fumée. Je dors en cours, pour rattraper mon sommeil perdu, mon stress me bloque à chaque contrôle et les personnes autour de moi me révulsent.

J'ai mal tu sais, mais je supporte. Je supporte parce que aujourd'hui, même si je suis détruit, même si je suis au plus bas et que tout me semble impossible, aujourd'hui et grâce à toi, je crois en l'amour.

* * *

 _Il se peut qu'une suite voit le jour. Je ne sais pas encore et je tiens à me concentrer sur mes autres fictions d'abord. Si vous n'êtes passé que pour le lecture, vous pouvez dès à présent quitter cette page étant donné que je vais faire un petit racontage de vie, notamment pour ceux qui me suivent déjà._

 _Si cela vous a plu, je serais très heureuse de lire vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je répondrais à toutes ! Mêmes les anonymes :)_

 _Un peu de blabla maintenant._

 _Pour ceux qui me connaissent sur d'autres fictions, vous avez peut être suivi que je suis actuellement dans une phase très peu joyeuse. Plus la faute à mon mental qu'à un garçon a proprement dire mais étant donné que je n'écris que du yaoi, j'étais un peu obligé d'orienter cette fiction surtout sur la relation (enfin pas vraiment obligé mais j'ai préféré cette alternative)_

 _J'ai beaucoup hésité à publier ceci, c'est très inspiré de ce qu'il s'est reelement passé dans ma vie et j'avais besoin de mettre des mots dessus. Finalement j'ai choisi de publier ça, bien que je ne m'attende pas à un succès retentissant. C'est vraiment une façon de m'exprimer, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle avec les gens autour de moi et pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu plus de réactions d'encouragement de la part de mes lecteurs que de la part de mes amis. Donc voilà, merci à tous de me suivre, de me conseiller et de m'encourager, je remonte la pente en parti grâce à vous, alors vraiment, un très grand merci._

 _J'espère vous recroiser sur d'autres fictions, à très bientôt ! :)_


End file.
